Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee
by Cover Girl
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Chuckles plays a vital role in a covert op with Flint and Lady Jaye. When the bets are on, who's the real winner? The more risque version of chapter 7 is housed at www.ladyjaye.topcities.com.
1. Default Chapter

Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
Author: Cover Girl  
  
Email: zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: please  
  
Distribution: Please ask first.  
  
Summary: That's cheating  
  
Pairing: Flint & Lady Jaye  
  
Chapter: 1/  
  
Rating: PG-13, one of the later chapters deserves the R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Joes although that would be awesome….Hasbro/Marvel/DD owns them…  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right men, you know the drill. We locate the Intel agent and move her out of there," Flint looked at his men.  
  
"Ah—sir?" A young sergeant raised his hand. "How are we supposed to know who she is? I mean it's a show room…. any idea what she looks like?"  
  
"No, she's supposed to find Carter," Flint grinned. Some guys have all the luck. "So we handle surveillance and wait. Once she's out safely you boys can go have some fun---thought you'd like that." Flint caught their grins.  
  
How the hell did they get an Intel agent into this place? Never seen one that could pass for a showgirl. Flint shook his head as he entered the show room. The show was beginning as they found their tables. To anyone watching they were just a bunch of guys here for a good time, none were in uniform all were dressed casually. Flint was wearing dark dress slacks and blue polo shirt.  
  
She watched from the side as he entered after spotting Carter. The chip she carried had too many secrets to trust to anyone. She talked one of the other girls into passing Carter a note for her while she went after the guy in charge—Faireborn. She watched as the first act played out and the girl passed the note. Carter stepped out of the room to scan it. They expect me to pass this off to him. She rolled her eyes as the stage manager yelled "Showtime Ginger, you're up and watch your step."  
  
She surveyed her costume once more. My own mother wouldn't recognize me--- that's good. She'd kill me for sure. She adjusted her costume straightening it out. It could be worse…I could be one of the topless dancers in the next act. She dusted glitter over body. Let's go…Ginger. Watching from her vantage point she saw him sitting there, joking with his men as Carter approached him. He was scowling as Carter gave him a message. He stood to leave when someone yelled for him to sit down. I have to get to him…how? She grinned as she looked to her 6-inch heels and tugged on the end of one breaking a small crack in it.  
  
"Hey, Flint we can't leave yet," Carter hit him on the shoulder. "Check them out…" pointing to the dancers coming on. "I definitely have to get my girl one of those bikinis," Carter wolf whistled as she passed them wearing a silver beaded ensemble. The bottoms cut low to show off her lower abs and a belly ring while the thin straps rested on her hips exposing most of her cheeks even with a bustle of fabric on her back while the top lifted her breasts to expose the tops. She wore a headpiece that covered her hair in a turban fashion while her eyes were painted with a make-up mask of vivid colors and more glitter.  
  
"Man she's built," a corporal sitting with them added as he whistled along with Carter. Flint watched I'll say as she danced towards the stage in a choreographed move. Her heel broke sending her right into Flint's lap.  
  
"Nice catch Flint," Carter applauded.  
  
"Are you ok, Miss?" Flint grinned down at his catch. Green eyes…hmmm?   
  
"I can't believe I was so clumsy," she blushed coyly as the stage manager headed in her direction. "Looks like I'm in for it now," she sighed.  
  
"Ginger," he hissed as he approached her, "get back on stage."  
  
"Her heel's broken," Flint spoke up dismissing the manager. "It wasn't her fault."  
  
"I have to go but how about a drink after the show," she whispered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks again," she smiled as she lightly brushed her lips over his while the room erupted in whistles and clapping. He watched as she returned to her place in the chorus. Well looks like I got a date tonight. He grinned back at his men who sat with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Damn it, Flint, you do have all the luck," Carter groaned as he left Flint at the bar.  
  
"Night…"  
  
"Hey, what'll it be?" a green eyed-blonde bartender called down to him as she approached.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"If it's one of the girls? She'll be awhile," she smiled as she stood in front of him.  
  
"Give me a bottle of Black and Tan," he put his money down.  
  
"Sure thing," she set it up and watched as he waited…and waited. The two struck up an easy conversation.  
  
"Don't think any of them are left," she patted his hand.  
  
"Really?" looking about the showroom.  
  
"Which girl were you looking for?"  
  
"Ginger?"  
  
"Ginger?" she laughed. "Ginger left awhile ago. She sprained her ankle pretty badly in that fall she took. You're the one that caught her, aren't you?"  
  
"She didn't get into trouble did she?"  
  
"No…she'll be back in a few days. Care for a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sure," he grinned. He was enjoying the conversation.  
  
"How do you take it?"  
  
"Black with two sugars."  
  
"Just two?"  
  
"Yeah…can't stand it straight."  
  
They sat to the side nursing their coffee and chatting about English lit stuff of all things before she noticed the time.  
  
"I've got to go. It was nice," she smiled as they were leaving. "You've got something on the back of your slacks," she brushed it off with her hand before he could look and slipped the chip into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks," he grinned.  
  
"No thank you," she smiled as she headed in the opposite direction with a slight limp.  
  
"Mission complete," she radioed to her contact.  
  
"Faireborn!" his CO growled as he came in the barracks.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Give me the chip."  
  
"Sir, the mission was scrubbed. The contact never caught up with us and gave Carter a note." He stood at attention.  
  
"No…. the contact planted it on you," he motioned to another soldier. "Scan him."  
  
beeB..beEB..bEEB…BEEPBEEPBEEP "Here it is sir," waving a sensor over Flint's back pocket.  
  
"How?" pulling the chip out and handing it over.  
  
"So what did she look like?" Carter came up from behind him.  
  
"No clue…."  
  
Eight months later….  
  
"Ok, here's the game plan people," Hawk stood in the conference room.  
  
"Flint you'll handle Lady Jaye's back up on this…thanks Jaye," taking a cup of coffee from her and adding sugar and cream.  
  
"But sir…are you sure she can. I mean it calls for her to go inside a cabaret show," Flint scrutinized her as she handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Are you kidding…she's the best at this stuff," Hawk laughed.  
  
"Here you go Flint…black two sugars," she passed it to him.  
  
How did she know? Flint looked at her.  
  
"She's done it before although watch yourself Lady Jaye last time you sprained an ankle," Hawk chided.  
  
"She what…" Flint sprayed his coffee across the table.  
  
"Not enough sugar, Flint?" she winked at him.  
  
Green eyes…the showgirl…the bartender… 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:  Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
CHAPTER: 2/?  
  
AUTHOR:  Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER:  Marvel and Hasbro own the Joes.  
  
FEEDBACK:  Please.  
  
DISTRIBUTION:  List archives.  Otherwise, please ask.  
  
RATING:  PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Flint and Lady Jaye  
  
SUMMARY:  Mums the word….  
  
  
  
"Okay people here's what we know," Hawk went to the screen. An image of a black haired, gray-eyed man in his mid thirties appeared before them. "This is Tony Baderas. You can see from his profile he's quite a player. We've linked him to several drug operations, in addition to the weapons trafficking. He's operating out of the Glass Slipper, a night club in Houston."  
  
Flint watched Lady Jaye sitting across the table from him over his file. How can she possibly pull this off? Sure she's fine in the field, she's incredible at gathering and sorting these Intel reports *thumbing through the file * but can she handle this creep? He watched her shuffling through the file making notes of everything said.  
  
"Flint? You with us?" Hawk shook his shoulder. Lady Jaye stifled a laugh.  
  
"Ah—yeah, I mean yes, sir," he shifted in his chair, locking eyes with Lady Jaye for a moment before turning his gaze back to the file in his hand. "How many men does he have inside this…ah…club?"  
  
"Best estimate, I'd say 6," Lady Jaye smiled, handing him surveillance photos. "These men are usually with him. The tall one on the left," she leaned across the table to point, "is his driver. The three behind him are his bodyguards, and the two to the right side are his business manager and partner."  
  
He was distracted again by her closeness. Was it the soft fragrance of her perfume, the glint in her eyes, or the faint lilt in her voice as she spoke? He couldn't put his finger on it. He noticed her the first day he'd walked onto the team but dismissed it. She was untouchable or so he thought until Duke prodded him one day from a daydream telling him about him and Scarlett. Flint had questioned him. They were the commanders. Weren't women like Scarlett and Lady Jaye off limits? Duke had laughed and reminded him they lived by a different set of rules in this unit. Nothing was set in stone. So long as things *relationships * didn't effect their duties, Hawk overlooked it. The debate warred within his mind after every mission since that whole Pyramid of Darkness thing COBRA had cooked up. He chided himself for his awkwardness with her. He still couldn't get over he had this beautiful woman in his arms, sinking in pink mud, and all he could babble was 'Where do we go from here…ah...not us personally…I mean professionally?' He raked his hand up over his beret knocking it askew before shaking the confusion from his mind. What in the hell is wrong with me today?   
  
"Lady Jaye will infiltrate the club as a singer," Hawk looked at her.  
  
"You can sing?" Flint whipped his head up from the file.  
  
"Ah—yes, though I much prefer singing in my shower," she smirked humorously.  
  
Hawk cleared his throat. "As I was saying Lady Jaye will infiltrate the club as a singer, Ginger Dauphine. You will be handling her surveillance inside the club when she's there as her manager, Michael Stevens." He handed them their dossiers. "Now an audition tape was already sent. They're expecting you in the morning… well they will be. The main act will have a sudden emergency to attend to. Any questions?"  
  
"NO SIR!" They replied in unison.  
  
"Very well, Lady Jaye go and finish your preparations. Flint, I need a word with you."  
  
"Yes, sir, what is it?" Flint pulled his file together, watching Hawk splay his hand just above the table telling him to wait until Lady Jaye had left the room.  
  
Hawk face was deadpan betraying no hint of emotion or what he was thinking. "Flint about this assignment. I chose you for her back up because of the first mission you completed with her—the Vegas show. You've seen her in several disguises, and the two of you work well together." Hawk had seen the distraction in his warrant officer during the meeting. "If you can't…"  
  
"I can handle this, sir. It just threw me for a loop. I mean I never made the connection between Lady Jaye and the…ah…show girl or the bartender," he ruffled the back of his hair below his beret. "There won't be a problem. I guess I better catch up with her to make sure we're on the same page." He quickly grabbed his file, leaving Hawk standing at the table.  
  
I see just how this is going to play out. Hawk took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, while closing his file. He looked up at the door hearing a knock.  
  
"Flint? I thought you were looking for Lady Jaye?"  
  
"Ah—sir. You wouldn't happen to know where she might be would you?" Flint stammered.  
  
"Try the women's barracks workout room, or find Rock 'n Roll. She may be practicing."  
  
"Practicing?" Confusion played across Flint's face.  
  
"You know anyone else on this base with a music software program?" Hawk glared at him.  
  
"Oh…I'll find her," Flint headed off file in hand.  
  
Son, you are in for one hell of a shock. Hawk grinned at Flint's retreating form.  
  
"Duke, have you seen Lady Jaye?" Flint rushed up to him in the control room.  
  
"Yeah, she was in the lab working with Rock 'n Roll a little while ago. Why?"  
  
"Hawk's sending us on a mission, and I have to check…I mean go over a few things with her before we leave," Flint spotted Rock 'n Roll coming into the control room with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Rock 'n Roll, I thought Lady Jaye was working with you. Where is she?" Duke grinned back at him.  
  
"We finished up a while ago," the grin still etched on his face. "DAMN, she's got a voice…no make it THE VOICE." He caught the confusion on Duke and Flint's faces. "I'm telling you…that girl can sing!"  
  
"Yeah…I know," Duke elbowed Flint. "Have you ever heard her sing?"  
  
"No…she told me she preferred to sing in the shower," he stammered. "She's that good, huh?" He looked at them.  
  
"Flint…let me tell you that's one show I'd kill to see," Rock 'n Roll sighed heavily walking to his station in the control room.  
  
"Come on Flint, I'll help you find her. I'm headed over to Scarlett's anyway," he grinned clasping his hand over his buddy's shoulder. "I guess with you and Lady Jaye out the next week or so…it doesn't really matter what time I leave Scarlett's, does it?"  
  
"I know where this is going, Duke," Flint stopped to scowl.  
  
"So, why don't you take a chance, Dash? I know you like her."  
  
"We've been through this before CONRAD, just because you have Scarlett doesn't mean you can play matchmaker with me," he growled.  
  
"You know you want her," Duke snickered, walking off ahead of him past the guard at the door.  
  
"Wait…where do you get off telling me what I…" Flint hissed, pulling him back by the arm.  
  
"For crying out loud, look at yourself. You get all googly-eyed and tongue tied around her," Duke hissed back.  
  
"Like hell I…" Flint spotted Lady Jaye dressed in leotards headed into the workout room.  
  
"You were saying?" Duke smirked humorously. "Earth to Flint…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it…go find your lady. I'm going to see mine," Duke grinned leaving Flint standing slack jaw outside the women's workout room.  
  
Flint stood in the doorway his eyes drinking her in. He watched her stretching out along the ballet bar, listening to Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty. He knew she loved classical music. It was one of many things they'd discussed sitting around campsites the firelight playing across her face, dancing in those green eyes. He wanted to turn and run but found his feet wouldn't heed him. Her body lithely formed stretches that made him cringe, yet gave him goose bumps at the same time watching her move smoothly through her routine. She had one leg extended across the bar forming a perfect line with her toes pointed out while she arched across her waist laying her fingertips across her toes. The lilac leotards she wore left nothing to his imagination--each muscle well defined, well sculpted. This wasn't what he'd expected. It was beyond what he had imagined. Chiding himself for his thoughts, he continued watching recalling that first mission and that show girl costume. His face heated at the memory, his palms suddenly felt clammy as his heart began to race remembering how she felt in his arms when she'd fallen into his lap, when she brushed her lips over his, when she…  
  
"Flint, can I help you with something?" Her voice called waking him from his daydream. She looked up from the bar coming out of her stretch. Rolling her head over her shoulders, she reached for her water bottle and towel. "Surprised to see you here," she wiped her hands, and opened the bottle taking a sip. She walked over to where he stood.  
  
"I—ah wanted to go over the mission in more…ah... detail." He stuttered. God I'm gawking at her like a… "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be…ah...busy working out."  
  
"Just taking a break to clear my mind. I can't exactly practice in the gym area you know," she gestured to the CD player. "The guys would hate my workout music."  
  
I don't think they'd mind… "I—ah, I'll wait outside for you." Flint watched her head up to her room.  
  
"Well…" Duke waved a hand in front of his face. "Flint, did you talk to her? Hello…Flint."  
  
"Hmmm?" He snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"You're flight's been moved up to tonight. You better start packing. I told Lady Jaye to get her gear together. You can talk more on the way to the airport. Come on the last of the Intel reports just came in," Duke pulled him away from the front of the barracks, a sly grin forming over his face.  
  
"What are you grinning about now?" Flint growled.  
  
"Nothing…not a thing," Duke shrugged. You my friend will thank me later…  
  
"C'mon Jaye," Duke entered the quarters she shared with Scarlett. "Flint's already down in the car. You're flight leaves in two hours."  
  
"I'll be right there," she called from her room. "Scarlett have you seen my bag?"  
  
"Uh…check the top shelf in your closet," Scarlett came out of her room.  
  
"What are you up to now?" She glared at her boyfriend.  
  
"Who me? What makes you think I'm up to something?" He grinned picking up Jaye's suitcases.  
  
Scarlett moved in front of him. "You not thinking of…"  
  
"Now, Scarlett," he gave her a mock pout.  
  
"Duke, didn't we have this discussion before leave them alone," she poked him in the chest.  
  
"Now, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help a friend out? You said yourself she REALLY likes him."  
  
"Duke, what are you up to?" She stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey, sorry it took me longer than expected," Lady Jaye stepped into the common area wearing a light blue suit. "I misplaced my bag." She lifted the bag up to them.  
  
"Not a problem, my lady your chariot awaits," Duke grinned, following her out.  
  
He was stopped by Scarlett's hand. "He'll be right down Lady Jaye. All right, what are you up to?" She watched his eyes bright with mischief. "Duke?"  
  
"What? Hey, what did she pack?" He set the suitcase on the sofa, and popped the lock.  
  
"Duke?" Scarlett's eyes widened.  
  
"Hey just checking. This thing weighs a ton," he moved a few things around. "Do you really think she needs these?" He held up two sleep shirts, and a robe. "I'll just set these back in her room." He walked past Scarlett.  
  
"Duke, put that back you can't…. what are you doing?" She followed him into Lady Jaye's bedroom and watched him go through her closet.  
  
"Where is it?" He moved hangers aside.  
  
"Where's what? What the hell are you looking for?"  
  
"Her little night gown…you know the one every girl keeps," he winked.  
  
"Duke…don't you dare?" She tried to pull him out of the room.  
  
"Come on Scarlett…. where is it? I'd pack yours but I don't think it would…ow…what did you do that for?" Duke rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"ROOKIE…here let me show you how it's done," she rolled her eyes, walking over to Lady Jaye's dresser.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a reservation for me?" Flint growled at the front desk clerk.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we're booked solid. The entire town is with the convention."  
  
"I confirmed my reservation this morning," Flint glared at the man.  
  
"Sir, I have nothing here in your name. Perhaps…."  
  
"Michael, can you come over here please?" Lady Jaye called out to him.  
  
"Ah, sure," Flint sighed. "I'll be right back…keep looking."  
  
"Leave the guy alone. They're swamped."  
  
"But..." he pointed towards the desk.  
  
"Look, they put me in a suite. It should be big enough for the two of us to share without bothering each other. We've been out in the field before without problems, why should this be any different?" She grabbed his sleeve. Keep it together Alison. This is no biggie. You can handle sharing a room with him.   
  
"That's not the point. I had a reservation," he glared towards the desk.  
  
"You're not going to find another room this late with these conventions." He watched her walk towards the desk. "Mr. Stevens will be staying with me, please have all his calls forwarded there."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the clerk gave her grateful smile, handing her another key.  
  
"But…" Flint hissed in her ear.  
  
"Problem solved, please have our bags taken upstairs," she smiled at the clerk, before placing her room key in her purse and handing the spare to Flint. "Shall we go," she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
"Sure." He led her to the elevator, watching her step inside. Why me?   
  
"Michael, I'm going to change," she called back from the bedroom while Flint tipped the bellhop. He instinctively looked to the bedroom door closing and then back to the grinning bellhop. "Thanks buddy," he growled slipping cash into his open palm.  
  
"Hey, no problem," the man replied straining to see past him to the bedroom door as he pushed him out.  
  
Flint went to his suitcase and opened a hidden compartment. Pulling out a small device he began to scan the suite for listening devices. Everything seems normal. He frowned finding himself standing outside the bedroom door. How the hell did I end up here with her like this? He was about to knock on the door when she opened it suddenly still dressed in the blue suit.  
  
"I-ah thought you were going to change?" he looked over her head.  
  
"Can't until we finish the sweep," eyeing the device in his hands.  
  
"Everything's clear out here, I—ah just have to check the rest," he gulped.  
  
"Go right ahead, I need to unpack and get ready for tomorrow." She slipped past him to their luggage. "Are we going to the club tonight?"  
  
"I was planning on checking it out tonight, why?" He walked into the living room area.  
  
"You read my mind that's all. I wanted to check it out before I go in tomorrow," she pulled out a case. "My make up bag," she smirked at him. "Never leave home without it. Let me get changed and we'll check it out together." She walked to the bedroom with one of her garment bags over her shoulder and the make up case in hand. "I'll only be a minute."  
  
"I'll call headquarters now," he reached for his cell phone to call Duke. After waiting a minute, he finally got him.  
  
"Flint, how the hell are thing's going?" Duke grinned, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Everything's fine. We're here at the hotel," Flint reclined back in a chair, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Ok, I need the room numbers in case I need to get a hold of you," Duke grinned evilly.  
  
"Got a problem there, Duke. It seems they lost my reservation," Flint leaned forward, his forehead resting in his hand.  
  
"Lost your reservation?" Oh… this is going to be good. Duke was fighting to suppress his laughter. "How the hell did that happened? I told you to confirm the reservations this morning, didn't I?" He growled looking at the cancellation number in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, well—"  
  
"So, where are you staying?"  
  
"Suite 1214"  
  
"And Lady Jaye?"  
  
"I'm staying with her…don't get any ideas Duke. I told you before…look I'm gonna sleep on the sofa," he heard footsteps behind him and turned muttering. "Holy sh—"  
  
"What was that?" Duke nearly fell from his chair. "What did you say after the sofa part?"  
  
Lady Jaye had walked out wearing a red wig and a short black halter dress, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ah—yeah, sure," he grinned, completely taken off guard.  
  
"Dash…you there?" Duke kicked back in his chair.  
  
"Do you mind?" Lady Jaye turned her back to Flint. "I'm having problems with the zipper," she pointed around her back.  
  
"DASH!" Duke's eyes widened before he fell out of his chair with a loud crash.  
  
"Got…ta go, I'll check in later. We're going to the club…Duke? Duke? Lost him," Flint shrugged. "Here I-ah got it," Flint gulped, zipping the dress the rest of the way. It's gonna be a long night. He grabbed his jacket and got the door for her.  
  
The Glass Slipper was definitely the place to be. Flint scanned the club taking in the exits, and the locations of Baderas' men while watching Lady Jaye circulate.  
  
"See anything interesting," she approached him with two bottles of Black and Tan. "I remembered," she smiled catching the startled look on his face. "Rule number one…never drink unless you know the person giving it to you, and/or it's sealed. I watched them flip the caps." She winked turning to face the stage.  
  
"And what if you don't know?"  
  
"Then you make sure you have the best back up you can," she leaned back looking up at him. "Come on let's grab a table."  
  
"After you," he guided her to a table in the corner.  
  
It was after 3 by the time they returned, having watched Baderas leave with his entourage. Flint opened the door to the suite and watched her walk to the sofa, taking a seat. She yawned and stretched her neck.  
  
"You might as well get some sleep," he tossed his jacket to the side. "You've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Nope try a long night. I have to get used to staying up," she reached for the phone to check the messages. "No one called," she shrugged placing the phone back in the cradle.  
  
"Come on Lady Jaye…I'll set the bags in the other room, and grab a pillow for out here. You take the bed," he reached for her hand.  
  
"You know I do have a real name," she frowned.  
  
"Really? Thought your mom named you Lady…"  
  
"It's Alison…my name is Alison, Dashiell." She interrupted waiting for a reaction.  
  
"I know…I read your file." Not sure where this was headed he looked past her grasping for something else to talk about.  
  
"Ah—so you know my checkered past?" She raised her brow as a mischievous glint danced in her eyes.  
  
She's had too much to drink. Put her in the other room and walk away, Dash. "I—ah," clearing his throat, "I think I'll grab that pillow now." He picked up the suitcases and headed for the bedroom.  
  
"You know if my mother knew what I did for a living she'd have a stroke for sure," she leaned against the bedroom door, slipping her shoes off. "That is after she reamed me with one of her patented young lady lectures. Are you ok?" She watched his eyes shifting around avoiding her. "Dash?"  
  
"Ah…sorry, I was just putting the bags away, and getting my stuff," he heard her laugh.  
  
"Here's a pillow," she walked past the bed to the closet. Standing on the tips of her toes she reached, "Arghhh…. should have left my heels on," she grimaced stretching for the pillow, her fingertips brushing the edge of it.  
  
"I got it," he touched her shoulders lightly before reaching over her.  
  
"Don't forget the blanket up there," she pointed, knocking him slightly off balance.  
  
"Ah—thanks," he stammered catching himself from falling forward into her with one hand, while taking the pillow and blanket down. He placed them under his arm and heading for the living room. Flint turned his head back once going out the door, seeing her unpacking. "Hey, that can wait till morning, why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"I'm just looking for one of my sleep shirts. I know I packed them," she rummaged her suitcase. "Damn…. where did I?" Picking up a silk robe, a shocked expression came over her face. What's this doing here? I know I didn't pack that.   
  
"Something wrong?" He studied her for a moment with his workout clothes in hand.  
  
"Ah—no, I can't find it," she turned suddenly, hiding the robe behind her back. "You wouldn't happen to have a t-shirt I could...ah...borrowed would you?" she gulped. "I must have left my sleep shirts back at the base. You know how Duke rushes everyone out the door." She bit her lower lip. For Chris sakes Allie…get a grip! This is Dash…Flint. Mr. Serious. Mr. Perfect by the book… absolutely gorgeous…oh my God…I'm in trouble now. She forgot about the robe lifting it to cover her face, to cover her embarrassment.  
  
"What's that?" He stepped forward.  
  
"Ah...nothing…ah just a slip to go with one of my dresses," she stammered, tossing it behind her back once again. Why don't you quit while you're ahead? An awkward silence fell between them.  
  
"I got a couple of t-shirts," he walked over to his suitcase, popping it open. "Here you go. I hope it's big enough. I mean I hope it…ah…fits. I mean I'm sure it will," he sputtered handing it to her before quickly walking off.  
  
Lady Jaye found her voice. "Dash stop! This is ridiculous. We're just fine together on the field camped out with everyone else. Why should this be any different? Look, I'm going to finish unpacking. Hopefully I didn't forget anything else," she sighed heavily. Different? Yeah it's different all right. You're alone with him. God Scarlett would have a field day ripping on you for this one as much as you drool over the man in front of her.   
  
  
  
"You're right," he nodded his head closing the door behind him. "Don't stay up too late, you still have that audition tomorrow." He called from the other side throwing the pillow and blanket down on the sofa. It's going to be a long night… He watched the light fade beneath the bedroom door.  
  
*RING…RING…RING…RING *  
  
Flint fumbled for his cell phone on the cocktail table. "What the…" he looked to the clock, "who the hell can be calling now…its 4am?" He grumbled opening the phone. "Flint here," he leaned back on his pillow.  
  
"Flint just the man I'm looking for," the cheery voice boomed in his ear.  
  
"Duke, do you have any idea what time it is?" He sighed heavily, sitting up.  
  
"I need to speak to Lady Jaye, is she there?" Duke leaned back in his chair, grinning at his accomplice seated on the edge of his desk near the speakerphone.  
  
"What is it? I'll tell her in the morning. It can't be too damn important or you wouldn't have that shit eating grin on your face," he growled.  
  
"What?" He sat up wiping the grin from his face and scowling at Scarlett not to laugh.  
  
"You heard me. What do you want this late? She's asleep," Flint grumbled.  
  
"So get her," he grinned. "She's there right?"  
  
"No…I mean she's in the bedroom, hold on I'll get her."  
  
"Where are you?" Duke leaned into the phone.  
  
"On the sofa…like I said," Flint growled standing to get her.  
  
"And how was your date…I mean assignment," Duke stifled a chuckle.  
  
"You didn't call for her, you called to…"  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that unless you were thinking it old buddy. Seriously, though I need Lady Jaye, ASAP," forcing a serious tone.  
  
"Fine," Flint opened the bedroom door carefully looking towards the bed.  
  
"She's sound asleep, why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"Get her." Duke smirked at Scarlett biting her lower lip.  
  
Flint turned the light on. He caught his breath seeing her asleep. She was wearing the gray ranger t-shirt he had given her. She had kicked the covers away, lying with her leg draped across a pile of them and was turning in her sleep. The t-shirt inched upwards resting on her hip. He couldn't help but grin at her choice of panties. Bikinis. He was pulled from his thoughts when she began to stir. Think fast Dash. He waited for her to roll to the other side then tossed the covers back over her legs.  
  
Pulling the covers closer to her, she sat up shielding her eyes from the light. "Dash?" she yawned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Duke mouthed to Scarlett.  
  
"Ah—Duke…needs to talk to you," he offered her the phone. "I'm gonna grab a sh..shower," he nodded towards the door. A cold shower.   
  
"Thanks," she smiled watching Flint head off to the bathroom.  
  
Quickly shedding his clothes, he slipped into the shower letting the cool water run over him attempting to clear his mind. The rushing water obscured the sounds of Lady Jaye's voice on the phone with Duke but didn't stop images from coming to him. A barrage of images flashed through his mind. He recalled the first time she fell into his lap, chatting over coffee, field exercises, the pink mud splattered on her face. He shook his head wiping his hand over his face before turning the temperature lower.  
  
"Anything else, Duke," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to finish up with Flint, is he there?" Duke grinned at Scarlett who mouthed to him one word—"EVIL."  
  
"He's in the shower. I'll have him call you as soon as he's finished," exasperation hedging her voice.  
  
Scarlett's eyes perked up at her words. "Send her to get him," she mouthed.  
  
Duke gave her a thumb's up. "Lady Jaye, I need to talk to him ASAP. Get him now!" 


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE:  Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
CHAPTER: 3/?  
  
AUTHOR:  Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER:  Marvel and Hasbro own the Joes.  
  
FEEDBACK:  Please.  
  
DISTRIBUTION:  List archives.  Otherwise, please ask.  
  
RATING:  PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Flint and Lady Jaye  
  
SUMMARY:  Mums the word….  
  
  
  
"Duke? He's in the shower. What do you want me to do charge in there waving the bloody phone?" She growled, swinging her legs off the bed. "It's nearly 4:30am. It can wait. We were out till 3am covering the club," she walked towards the bathroom door tugging Flint's t-shirt back into place.  
  
"Look Lady Jaye, I need to go over a few last minute details with him. Put him on the phone, NOW!" Duke growled back. He heard her grumbling as she walked to the door.  
  
Scarlett rolled her eyes, and shook her head at him. "She's not going in there," she mouthed. Duke nodded yes, placing a finger to his mouth before touching his ear and pointing to the phone for her to listen.  
  
"Dash! Duke wants you," she wrapped on the door. "DASH!" She waited, lifting the phone. "Duke, he's not answering."  
  
"I need him on the phone, Lady Jaye. Yell louder, or stick your head in there but get his ass on the phone NOW!" He smirked at Scarlett, mouthing, "Watch she'll do it."  
  
Scarlett shook her head no, and rolled her eyes back at him.  
  
"DAMN YOU DUKE!" Lady Jaye hissed. Scarlett covered her mouth, and looked away. "Dash!" She closed her eyes while opening the door a few inches to reach the phone inside. "DASH! Duke wants you on the phone. He said it couldn't wait." He was turning the facet off, reaching for a towel when he heard her.  
  
"Ah…just a minute. I'll—ah… be right there," he glared at the mirror drying his hair. This had better be a fuckin' emergency or I'm going to kill him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out to take the phone from her.  
  
She couldn't help but watch him standing there with a towel tied about his waist, water droplets still rippling off his body. His hair was damp and tussled. She found herself watching him walk off towards the living room raking his fingers through his hair, before heading for the closet. What the hell is so important he has to wake us up like in the middle of the night? All I got was a complete rehash of everything Hawk already said. I swear I'm going to kill him the next time he pulls this shit on me. Arghhh…where are those damn robes? Great! They didn't leave any. Where's my robe? She reached in the closet pulling out the short black silk robe she'd inadvertently packed. The other item packed by mistake was sitting at the bottom of her dresser well hidden from prying eyes. She slipped the robe on walking towards the door, loosely clinching it about her waist before she opened the door.  
  
Flint was standing with his back towards her, waving his arm when she leaned against the doorjamb. Great! Duke's going to talk all night, and he's got him all fired up. She sighed watching him. Uh-oh tell me he didn't hear me do that. She saw his back stiffen, and caught a slow grin form over his face. Ok…I guess I'm safe.   
  
Lady Jaye reached for a magazine, and sat down in a chair waiting for Duke to finish. She watched Flint out of the corner of her eye. He's pissed…what the hell is going on? He lowered his voice to a deep whisper and turned to face the wall, waving his arm as he growled back at Duke. Flint was livid about something. It amazed her how he could be so easy going most of the time. But get him fired up, and there was hell to pay. She watched him raking his fingers through his hair, and found herself wanting to do the same. Don't even go there Allie. He doesn't see you that way. It's time for you to go back to bed before you make a spectacle of yourself. Damn, why does he have to…he's done. She watched him close the phone.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He scowled.  
  
"I figured something big had to be going down, if he had to call you this early," she tossed the magazine on to the table. "Care to share why he felt the need to drag us both out of bed?" She curled up on the chair tucking her feet under her.  
  
"He didn't tell you anything?" Flint frowned.  
  
"Nope, a complete rehash of what Hawk said earlier," she rolled her eyes watching Flint clench his jaw.  
  
That son of a bitch…he just wanted to drag her out of bed. What's the old adage? Oh…yeah…plan your attack between 2 and 4am. Memo to self…frag Hauser's ass next chance. "Let me get something on," he reached for his shorts and t-shirt and walked into the bedroom only to return a minute later. "He has Roadblock coming to join us tomorrow. He's going inside the club as a bouncer to cover you when I can't be there." He sat on the table in front of her, leaning slightly forward with his hands resting on his knees. Taking a deep breath he continued, "He also said an federal agent would be contacting us. I hate dealing with…"  
  
"I know tell me about it. Did he say who it was?" She bit the inside of her lip.  
  
"Yeah…some guy named Provost?" He caught her glare. "What?"  
  
"Please tell me it isn't Phil Provost? The man thinks he wrote the book on covert ops. Don't get me wrong-- he's a nice guy, a regular comedian. It's just he's grates my nerves at times." She shuddered, recalling a few jokes he'd pulled on her the last time he worked with her. Her revenge had been sweet but that was another story she didn't want to get into with him.  
  
"Well, it's not like we have a choice. This guy's set everything up for us. Speaking of which, he better have a damn good excuse for how the hell my room disappeared. Now, why don't you get some sleep? We'll...ah...talk more in the morning." He offered his hand to help her up. Her touch sent a charge up his arm. I definitely have to get another room ASAP. He watched her go off the bedroom.  
  
"Night, Dash," she smiled back at him.  
  
"Night, Allie...ah Alison," he grinned, watching the door until the light disappeared. Snap out of it Dash…or it's off to an ice bath this time. He rolled over punching his pillow.  
  
She rolled over to her side; her hand had felt a strange tingling as well. Placing her hand on the pillow beside her she sighed. Get over it Allie…you've lost your mind if you think he's even going to notice you. You're nothing more than one of the guys. Yeah…right.   
  
"Duke, you're playing with fire." Scarlett glared at him.  
  
"I prefer to think of it as helping two friends get together. Besides, I'm not the only one." He grinned up at her.  
  
"Oh great drag me down with you. Tell me something, is Ace still running that ridiculous pool on them?" She crossed her arms across her chest, scowling at him.  
  
"He might be?" Duke smirked, a glint of mischief played in his eyes.  
  
"What's it up to? And, who's in the lead?" She groaned.  
  
"$700 and its down to a handful," he looked down at his desk.  
  
"I see so if I understand this correctly, you're running out of time, aren't you?" She grabbed his chin turning his face up to face hers. "Thought so, don't come running to me when it backfires." She sauntered out of the office.  
  
"It's not going to," he yelled after her. Nope, can't fail…not losing to Ace or Hawk on this one. He chuckled.  
  
"Geesh…it's 9 already," she rolled over hitting the alarm. Stretching and yawning she pulled herself out of the bed, and reached for her robe. "Time to get moving girl," she sighed opening the living room door. Poor baby…look at him. Better send him in the other room before I call room service. She knelt down next to Flint smirking at the boyish grin on his face. She was about to shake him when she heard him murmuring something and listened carefully. Did he just say my name? Did he just call me Allie? She smiled leaning over to gently shaking his shoulder. "Hey sleepyhead, time to get up."  
  
"Hmmm? * yawn * Five more minutes, babe," he turned into the pillow.  
  
"Sure, hon," she chuckled softly walking away as his eyes flew open.  
  
Shit! Did I just call her….yep I did. DAMN! He watched her head towards the bedroom. "Ah…Lady Jaye, did you need something?"  
  
"So we're back to square one, huh?" She smiled. "I was just going to tell you I'm going to take a shower, and call for room service. Why don't you take the bed? I'll wake you up when it gets here in about an hour."  
  
"Sure I guess," he stood to follow her.  
  
"Dash, don't forget the pillow and blanket. Never leave housekeeping something to wonder about," she called back before heading inside the room. "Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"  
  
The simple question rattled him. "Ah…anything's fine," he sputtered tossing the pillow and blanket on the bed before climbing in. He watched her place the call and head into the bathroom with clothes in hand. He sighed before snuggling down into a pillow inhaling her scent from it. DAMN….memo to Dash get room problem solved today.   
  
The sound of someone pounding on the door woke him. Flint looked towards the bathroom door. She's drying her hair. "Just a minute," he yelled reaching for a pair of sweat pants.  
  
"Room service," he heard a man's voice call through the door as he pulled it open.  
  
Flint watched a man with blonde hair roll the cart inside scanning the room. She called that one right. "Is that breakfast, honey?" He heard Lady Jaye call out to him, opening the bedroom door.  
  
"Where would you like this, sir?" The man smirked humorously hearing her voice.  
  
"Right there's fine," Flint pointed to the table.  
  
"Will that be all sir?" He held out a hand awaiting a tip.  
  
Lady Jaye stepped between them quickly. "I've got a tip for you," she poked the man in the chest. "Stop playing bloody games right now, Phil."  
  
  
  
"PHIL! You know him?" Flint glared at the man.  
  
"Flint meet Phil Provost, covert ops attaché to the Army." She nodded to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he extended his hand to Flint.  
  
"Of all the…where do you get off playing…"  
  
"Flint, I warned you he's a bit of a comedian," she pulled his arm leading him away from Phil.  
  
"C'mon, how was I supposed to know you were staying here?" He looked at Flint. "I checked the hotel computer before I came. It has two occupants listed in this room." He shrugged, walking around the room as Flint and Lady Jaye uncovered the tray.  
  
"Get away from there right now Phil," she warned him away from the bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, just making sure you covered yourselves," he snickered. "I mean if I were just a room service attendant stopping in, you'd pass. But if I were housekeeping…"  
  
"It's taken care of…leave it alone," she watched him grinning back at them.  
  
"What the hell is he looking for?" Flint stared at her.  
  
"You don't want to know," she rolled her eyes, handing him a plate.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Flint…" She stopped, watching him bite into a stack of pancakes.  
  
"Just want to see if she tossed the bed right," Phil turned the knob and walked in, leaving Lady Jaye to pound Flint's back from choking.  
  
Recovering quickly Flint stalked to the door, seeing Phil going through closets. She was right behind him pulling his arm back. "It's standard covert ops procedure when to agents are posing as a couple to make the room look…well occupied," she blushed slightly.  
  
Phil picked up on the blush, and decided to push her buttons, knowing what his old buddy Duke had said about this pair.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all Allie," he grinned. "But you're missing something?"  
  
"What's missing other than the fact that he has to put his stuff away?" She stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You should have left a night gown or something laying around for the maid."  
  
"I forgot to pack one. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They lost his reservation," she growled.  
  
"Then you leave a pair of panties or a bra someplace, come on Allie you know the drill," he reached for her dresser.  
  
"That's it, you're out of here, RIGHT NOW!" Flint growled jerking him by the arm to the living room. "I'm giving you five minutes to bring us up to speed on this mission start talking now." He looked up to see Lady Jaye standing in the door.  
  
"What's the plan, Phil?"  
  
"Hey, you're not angry about that are you Allie?" nodding to the bedroom door. "C'mon it's not like Sacramento."  
  
She caught Flint's puzzled expression. "It was my first assignment with him out of covert ops school. He decided that I hadn't tossed my bed enough so he decided to show me how it was done."  
  
"What did he do?" Flint growled.  
  
"N—nothing," Phil sputtered, catching a murderous glare from Lady Jaye. "Well, it wasn't like I knew they we're in the next room."  
  
"Huh?" Flint tightened his hold on the squirming man.  
  
"A minister and his wife were staying in the room next to ours. He was on the floor." She snarled at Phil. "Anyway, he decides I didn't toss the bed enough and started jumping up and down on it. I told him to knock it off. But did he…NO…he starts moaning and groaning at the top of his lungs."  
  
"C'mon Allie, it was all in good fun," he gasped feeling Flint's hand tighten on his shoulder. "Ow…I bruise easy."  
  
"That wasn't all," she continued. "He had to start banging on the wall," she rubbed her hand across her eyes, while Phil burst out laughing. "The next thing I knew I had the hotel manager, the minister, and the minister's wife pounding on the door. You want to tell him the next part Phil or should I," an evil gleam sparkled her eyes.  
  
"Ah…don't, c'mon Allie you got your revenge," he gulped suddenly becoming somber.  
  
"What happened?" Flint's eyes narrowed on her.  
  
"I told them the truth. My husband had *problems *." She burst out laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," Phil growled. "I had to listen to that senile old minister go on and on about the sanctity of marital relations. And…she…she played the poor innocent little wife to the hilt."  
  
Flint was stunned. "You're a regular prankster, aren't you Phil? A regular laugh a minute," he shook his head trying to rein in his laughter. "I think we should just call you Chuckles, what do you say Lady Jaye?"  
  
"I say he better start talking fast before he wears out his welcome. I have to head over for that impromptu audition in an hour," she frowned looking at the clock.  
  
"You need me?"  
  
"Nah, she can handle it, besides Roadblock's already there. Rumor had it they were looking for another bouncer so we sent him in last night. By the way, nice touch going in as a redhead," Chuckles grinned at Lady Jaye.  
  
"What how did you?" Flint glared at him.  
  
"Roadblock said he spotted you with a redhead. I figured it had to be her, huh?" He went to elbow Flint and stopped dead in his tracks. DAMN, he doesn't play does he?   
  
"Look, do you have anything else for ME or can I go?" Lady Jaye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nope, you're fine. Handle it just like Vegas, I thought that was one of my best plans," he puffed his chest.  
  
"If that was one of your BEST, why the hell did she have to slip the chip to me?" Flint growled, pulling him around to face him.  
  
"I—ah, well it was until …" he gulped.  
  
"Flint, I can handle this. Don't let Chuckles get to you. Things happen and you learn to roll with it." She smiled patting his shoulder. "Now I have to change and go…behave Chuckles and remember I know where the bodies are buried." 


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
CHAPTER: 4/?  
  
AUTHOR: Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel and Hasbro own the Joes.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: List archives. Otherwise, please ask.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Flint and Lady Jaye  
  
SUMMARY: Mums the word....  
  
  
  
"All right, here's the plan." Chuckles grinned sitting across from Flint. "I called a taxi to take her over. We're going to arrive just after she performs. We don't want to appear to be hovering around her or hanging out. We're just stopping by for a few drinks." He caught Flint's glare. "Roadblock's in place, she'll be fine. Trust me she always lands on her feet. Never on her back."  
  
"CHUCKLES?"  
  
"Flint, are you guys ready yet?" She called from the bedroom.  
  
"Just about."  
  
"Need any help Lady Jaye?" Chuckles grinned walking towards the closed door.  
  
"Not from you…DAMN." She growled. "Who the hell designed this one?"  
  
"Aubrey, why what's the problem?" Chuckles grin faded.  
  
"What does she have against necklines?"  
  
"Huh?" Flint whipped around as the door opened.  
  
"Chuckles, the next time you have her design something…" she fumed.  
  
"She said it's the latest fashion," he suppressed a grin. "It looks great, doesn't it Flint?"  
  
"I—ah…don't know if I'd go that far. I mean it's a bit revealing." He gulped.  
  
"Revealing, I can't bend over without popping out," she glared at them. "Forget it I'm changing…I can't go on like this," she stormed back inside the bedroom.  
  
"Lady Jaye, you don't have time. You're going to be late," Chuckles pounded the door.  
  
"I'm not going on like this. Give me 5 minutes, where's my heels? Flint have you seen my silver heels. They were on the top shelf."  
  
"I might have pushed them back earlier. I'll get them as soon as you're…ah...dressed," he stammered.  
  
"I'm dressed, can you get them down for me please," she flung the door open. "Well, how's this one?" She turned around showing off a silver dress that fell to her knees accentuating every curve as it clung to her. It's straps resting just off her shoulders, with a slit going from her knee to her hip along one side. "Flint? Chuckles?"  
  
WOW "I-ah…I'll get your heels," a flustered Flint pushed past the door to find them.  
  
"You look great. I mean Ginger Dauphine looks great. Doesn't she Flint?" Chuckles emphasized her cover. This guy's too easy to play with. He watched Flint handing her the heels. Look at him…God I hope he can handle this or we're all in a shitload of trouble.   
  
"Ah…yeah…you're sure you don't need me there any earlier?" absentmindedly tugging his collar.  
  
"Flint, I'll be fine," she smiled brightly. "Just follow Chuckles lead once you get there." She slipped her heels on and stood smoothing her skirt.  
  
"Think I'm ready," she looked once more at her appearance stepping to a mirror touching up her lipstick, and brushing a few stray hairs back in place. "Hmmm?"  
  
Chuckles grinned, rubbing his hands together. "I'd say its show time. We've got your back," he held up a small device.  
  
"What's that?" Flint frowned.  
  
"A receiver," Chuckles smirked slipping it inside his pants pocket. "I got an earpiece that looks like a hearing aid. We'll hear everything that goes on once she's off the stage. The music's too loud when she sings for us to hear clearly...other than that we'll hear it all."  
  
"I'll see you when I get back. Oh, Chuckles lose the bloody shirt. It's a club not a luau," she called from the door.  
  
Flint and Chuckles walked in the door as planned, taking a seat at the bar when Roadblock passed.  
  
"Where is she?" Flint turned from his seat to scan the club.  
  
"By the stage," Roadblock leaned against the bar for a moment reaching for a stack of messages. Flint watched him head towards a table in the corner. His eyes settled on Baderas ordering one of his bodyguards to do something. Flint instinctively stood when he saw he was headed straight for towards Lady Jaye stepping down from the stage.  
  
"Wait…she's fine," Chuckles pulled his arm back. "She can handle him, and if she gets into trouble we'll get her," he touched his ear. "Watch and learn, she's a natural." Chuckles waved the bartender down for two beers.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Mr…" Lady Jaye raised a brow.  
  
"Tony Baderas, call me Tony," he stood to greet her lifting her hand to his lips. "Your voice is incredible," he smoothly complimented her before waving his men to distance themselves. "Please join me for a drink."  
  
"What's going on?" Flint growled.  
  
"Usual stuff, he's hitting on her," Chuckles shrugged, noticing Flint tense. "Take it easy will ya, she's a big girl. She can handle herself."  
  
Flint leaned back clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched. "Chuckles, I thought she's supposed to get a diskette or something," Flint hissed a low whisper.  
  
"I'm getting it once he's distracted. I'll slip inside his office," he slapped Flint's shoulder. "Quit your worrying…"  
  
"I'm not worried," Flint growled.  
  
"Yeah sure," Chuckles murmured to himself taking a swig of his beer.  
  
They watched one of the bodyguards bring a champagne bucket over to her table. Another man picked it up to display before opening the bottle with a loud pop and pouring two glasses for them.  
  
"Good year…the champagne," Chuckles caught Flint's glare. "Watch this she takes a sip slowly, never rushed. She'll set the glass down close to her. When he offers another…there she goes lightly covering the glass with her fingers, and…"  
  
"Chuckles," Flint growled "I really don't need a play by play before it happens."  
  
"Hey, just telling you she knows what she's doing," he set his bottle down. "I've got work to do." He nodded and walked off asking the bartender the way to the mens room. Roadblock followed at a distance to block the hall leading to the office.  
  
Great…leave me here to watch her with loverboy. Flint glared at the table, nursing his beer. He watched Tony stand and move to the back of her chair assisting her up. Where's she going? He frowned. Hey buddy…get your hands off her. He tightened his hold on the bottle, his knuckles whitening. He watched Tony lead her on to the dance floor, spinning her out and pulling her back towards him in a dance. It's just a cover. She's not having fun, so why the hell is she smiling like that? His jaw setting, he moved closer taking a seat at an empty table.  
  
"What did I miss, anything good?" Chuckles slapped him on the back and plopped down in the chair next to him.  
  
"NO!" Flint growled watching Tony's hand resting on her lower back. "Did you get it?" Flint hissed.  
  
"Nope, it wasn't there. He's got to have it someplace else…maybe his house or apartment." He shrugged. "I may have to send her in for it unless I find a way inside."  
  
"Send her where?" Flint scowled.  
  
"Flint she can handle him."  
  
"Yeah…I see how she's handling him," he growled watching her laughing, and Tony leading her off the floor to his table. "What's she laughing about?"  
  
"He's feeding her lines," Chuckles eyes perked up at the same time she said something.  
  
"What…what did she?" Flint grabbed his arm.  
  
"She…ah...said she loved to but she can't she's seeing someone." Chuckles smirked humorously.  
  
"Love to what?" Flint hissed.  
  
"Go back to his place…wait sit down," he grabbed Flint's arm as he tried to stand. "She won't go anywhere with him. Why don't you head on back to the hotel? Tonight's a wrap. She's leaving in a few minutes anyway."  
  
"Yeah sure," Flint stormed off.  
  
He said she was leaving in a few minutes….that was 3 fucking hours ago. Flint paced the suite watching the clock. Where the hell is she? He heard the sound of the door clicking, unlocking and stalked forward yanking it open.  
  
"Hey," she stumbled in colliding into him. He caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"Where have you been?" he growled.  
  
"Huh?" She furled her brow. "I was at the club."  
  
"Chuckles said you were leaving 3 hours ago," he glared at her.  
  
"Dash? What's wrong?" She pried his hands from her shoulders, and walked to the sofa setting her bag on the table. "It's just an assignment." She slipped her shoes off, bringing her feet up to the side. She unconsciously placed a hand to her thigh where the slit in the dress opened revealing her thigh.  
  
His eyes followed her every move. He felt his heart racing. What the hell's wrong with me?   
  
"Dash?"  
  
"Chuckles needs to find someone else for this. You can't handle him." He rushed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I do know what I'm doing?" She growled.  
  
"Really, he was all over you like a…."  
  
"It's a cover. He's nothing but an assignment, and you're out of your mind if you think for one minute I'm going to end up on my back with him." She sprung to her feet standing up to him.  
  
He was livid. He saw images of her lying in bed with Tony flashing through his mind. "You're off this assignment!"  
  
"Like hell I am," she growled, "let's see what Duke has to say about that." She grabbed for his cell phone.  
  
"I said you're off. You're not going near him again," he growled grabbing her wrist and taking the cell phone back. He snapped it to his belt and pulled her around to face him.  
  
She locked eyes with him. Oh my God, he's jealous. Her eyes went wide. She decided to push the envelope. "Why?"  
  
"He's only after one thing, and if he doesn't get it..."  
  
"What makes you think I'm not?" She stepped closer grabbing the front of his shirt.  
  
"He's…ah…dangerous," his breath became ragged.  
  
"So are you," she looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She reached up tracing his jaw with her fingertips.  
  
He pulled back. "You know we…ah...have a lot to do…with the mission…I mean."  
  
"Thought you pulled me off it?" she smirked reaching for his top button as his cell phone rang.  
  
She grabbed it from his hip. Flipping it open, she cast him a wicked smile, "He's busy…call back at a decent hour."  
  
He watched as she snapped it shut and tossed it behind her to the floor. "ALLIE! What if that was important?"  
  
"It wasn't. Now, are you going to shut up and kiss me or what?" She pulled his face down to hers, lightly brushing her lips over his. 


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
CHAPTER: 5/?  
  
AUTHOR: Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel and Hasbro own the Joes.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: List archives. Otherwise, please ask.  
  
RATING: R (adult themes)  
  
PAIRING: Flint and Lady Jaye  
  
SUMMARY: Mums the word....  
  
  
  
"Flowers for Ms. Dauphine," the bellhop presented to Chuckles at the door.  
  
"Thanks kid…I'll see to it she gets them," noticing the outstretched palm of the young man Chuckles grinned. "Didn't I just tip you an hour ago?" He saw him flinch. "Look… kid the guy sending these is gonna take me broke if I have to keep tipping you all day." Chuckles looked side to side and pulled him closer to whisper "I'll let you in on a little secret…he's the owner's grandson. If I were you I'd keep this quiet and wouldn't push my luck. The last kid that did…we'll I heard he's bagging groceries. Hate to see you lose out on making such a good impression. I'll be sure to mention you to Jack when I see him." He closed the door leaving the bellhop babbling, "Yes sir…thank you sir….I'll…"  
  
"Works every time," Chuckles smugly opened the card before reaching for the phone.  
  
Flint was going over a stack Intel reports when Chuckles walked past. "What the hell…another one?" He slammed the stack down.  
  
"Yep…isn't she awake yet?" Chuckles' eyes went to the bedroom door.  
  
"Let her sleep," Flint grumbled, lifting a box in his hands.  
  
"Hey…give me that. No fair peeking till she gets up," Chuckles snatched it from him just as she walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"What the?" She walked to the table.  
  
"You seemed to have made an impression," Chuckles grinned watching her pick up a card. Her eyes narrowed on the handwriting. "I already accepted for you."  
  
"Accepted what?" Flint reached for the card.  
  
"Dinner," Lady Jaye closed her eyes. "Why did—"  
  
"She's not going," Flint glared at Chuckles.  
  
"Yes, she is," Chuckles handing her another box. He strained to see the contents. "Yumm…my fav," he snatched a chocolate.  
  
"Flint, I'll be fine. You have the listening device on me at all times," she sighed shoving the box into Chuckles greedy hands. "Chuckles, can you run down to the newsstand and get me a magazine?"  
  
"Sure…God these are good…" Chuckles grinned, popping a chocolate in his mouth and walking out the door.  
  
She waited to make sure he was gone before speaking. "Dash? What's really bothering you? Is it last night?" She sat down on the sofa, looking up at him near the window. He stood shaking his head.  
  
"Last night was…I don't know. Maybe it was for the best…."  
  
"Maybe but I don't think it was," she walked to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I have to finish this mission. I have to get inside his place if necessary." She felt him tense. "I wasn't playing a game last night. I've wanted that for a while…I guess I was scared too." He turned to face her; taking his hand he caressed her cheek.  
  
"I—ah…"  
  
"Lady Jaye…oops…I didn't interrupt something did I?" Chuckles grinned, watching them jump apart. "You didn't say which magazine you wanted."  
  
Flint had spent the day fine tuning his plans to make sure she was safe before he watched her leave for her *date * with Tony dressed in a red silk strapless that fell to her knees with a wrap over her shoulders. He snapped at Chuckles immediately after she left sending him off to make sure Roadblock was in place before getting ready for his first appearance as Michael Stevens.  
  
Grabbing a towel he headed for the shower lost in his thoughts. If the phone in the room hadn't have rung…who knows what might have happened next. He wiped a hand over his face. Come on Dash, you know exactly where you would have ended up. Flint shook his head and let the water run over his back and shoulders unable to shake the memories of last night. Everything had happened so fast. You acted like a jealous lover. Why? What reason? She should have decked you the first time she jumped up. Hell… you deserved it. You're jealous… admit it! You can't stand to see her with him and it's driving you nuts. Maybe Duke's right you should take a chance…but what if he's wrong? You'll make an even bigger fool of yourself if that's possible. He sighed heavily turning the temperature down. He couldn't shake the memories haunting him.  
  
They had been arguing over her assignment. Neither giving an inch when he told her she wasn't to go near Tony again. He had called him dangerous. She took him off guard, tracing her fingertips along his jaw and telling him he was the one who was dangerous. He couldn't get his thoughts together, trying to get back to the argument when she kissed him. It was a light kiss…tentative, uncertain yet he couldn't help himself. He found his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She was loosening the buttons from his shirt as his mouth descended over hers. He heard a soft growl from her before she deepened the kiss, her fingers weaving through the hairs on his chest sending him over the edge. He wasn't turning back. He told her he couldn't. He gave her a chance to say no but she pushed him back to the sofa. He tripped pulling her down on top of him, and into another kiss. Her hands against his chest, she tried to move back but couldn't. He stopped her, taking her shoulders and pulling her closer. He reached to her back, and slowly tugged the zipper lower before slipping the shoulder straps down to her waist. He heard her gasp and call his name when he nuzzled her neck. The next thing he knew the cell phone started to ring.  
  
Her voice was husky as she whispered in his ear, "Ignore it, they'll go away." He was all set to do just that when he heard room phone ring next to him.  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
"Dash?" She rolled her eyes watching him reach for the room phone. "Go on I'm going to bed," she stood up letting the rest of the dress fall pooling around her feet.  
  
"What the hell is your fucking problem?" He hissed into the phone watching her step out of the dress and walk off. He zoned out for a moment oblivious to the other person on the line. She was looking back from the door motioning with a crooked finger for him to follow her. "Ah…NO HAWK!" His eyes went wide. He stood holding the phone a few inches away from his ear listening the general ream him for not answering the other line, and told him to call him back ASAP on the secure line.  
  
He spent the better half of an hour listening to Hawk before walking towards the bedroom. He was about to go inside when he heard someone pounding on the door. He grabbed her dress and heels quickly setting them just inside the bedroom door before answering the other. It was Chuckles.  
  
Chuckles waltzed right in and told him they had to go over plans for tomorrow night before reaching for the room phone and ordering two large pots of coffee and something to eat.  
  
Dash, you've got to get this under control. He grabbed his towel, and headed for the bedroom.  
  
"I'm telling you Roadblock the man's out of his damn mind. He's arguing with me over what she can do. Talk about control freak," Chuckles waved down the bartender. "Never seen a man so uptight…makes you wonder if he's getting any."  
  
Roadblock's coke went down the wrong way causing him to choke. He was coughing uncontrollably when Chuckles slapped him on the back.  
  
"You know something don't you?" Chuckles grinned.  
  
"I know a certain Joe you best not make your foe." He rhymed gaining control. "Now my man Flint's never been hurtin' with the ladies. Then along comes this lady who's got him babblin' like a baby. Hell… we even got a pool on that lovesick fool."  
  
"Really," Chuckles eyes lit up. "Would that lady be a certain green eyed beauty we know?"  
  
Roadblock glared at him.  
  
"So…tell me who threw them together on this?" Chuckles leaned on his elbow, playing with a soda stick, tracing patterns from a water ring on the bar.  
  
"Duke thought he was sly. Why?"  
  
"Duke's a rookie if he thinks he can manipulate Flint and Lady Jaye. I say leave it to a pro you know." Chuckles mimicked Roadblock's rhymes.  
  
"I say you're insane. Flint's gonna make you feel some serious pain," Roadblock snickered listening to Chuckles plan. 


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
CHAPTER: 6/?  
  
AUTHOR: Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel and Hasbro own the Joes.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: List archives. Otherwise, please ask.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Flint and Lady Jaye  
  
SUMMARY: Mums the word....  
  
  
  
"Nice," Lady Jaye leaned on his arm scanning the restaurant to take in the exits in case she needed to make a break for it. She spotted Roadblock in the car behind theirs on the way.  
  
"Your table is ready, Sir," the maitre d' bowed his head slightly, waiting for them to follow him over to a cozy table in the corner.  
  
"Tony this is fabulous," she smiled brightly taking her seat with assistance from the maitre d'. He waited for her to be seated before he took his.  
  
Roadblock watched the couple from a distance with the others. Flint ain't gonna like this one bit. He walked over to join the two bodyguards.  
  
"Look's like the boss is all right," one bodyguard looked to the other and Roadblock pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" He offered before lighting his. "We don't have to sit around the club tonight. He said he was taking her out on the town." A sly grin crept across his face.  
  
"You go ahead. I'll stand back," Roadblock wandered over to the phones. "I'm gonna call my girl Cheryl," he winked and stepped to the side.  
  
"Yellow," Chuckles laughed answering his cell.  
  
"Man you better axe the plan. She ain't singing tonight. That Tony's full of baloney, that clown's taking her out on the town."  
  
"What?" Chuckles eyes went wide. "Wait…stay with her. Don't let her out of your sight. She may need you to give her a hand later."  
  
"What about Flint?"  
  
"I'll handle him," Chuckles rolled his eyes. How the hell do I handle him? He's going to blow a gasket when he hears this. Wait! He grinned. "Trust me… this may be just the thing. Keep me posted," He flipped the phone shut. Yep…everything will work out just fine.   
  
"Chuckles, what's going on?" He heard Flint behind him and turned.  
  
"Not much," he shrugged reaching for his drink and lifting it to his lips. "Just checked with Roadblock…"  
  
"Where's Lady Jaye?" Flint scanned the club.  
  
"She's out painting the town with Tony," he drained his glass setting it down in front of him.  
  
"PAINTING THE TOWN?" Flint hissed. "Are you out of your fucking mind letting her out with him like that?" He growled yanking Chuckles around to face him.  
  
"She's fine," Chuckles turned back, "besides Roadblock's there. He'll call back after they're finished dinner. Think they're going dancing next."  
  
"DANCING?" Flint fumed.  
  
"Yep…love to see her dance. Have you ever seen her? She can do a mean tango," Chuckles got up from his stool tossing some cash down to the bar. "Come on we'll check out the restaurant."  
  
Roadblock continued to watch them from his vantage point. Man…I can see why Dash wants to smash this joker. He observed Tony move closer to her little by little throughout the meal. She was laughing at a joke or something when Roadblock spotted Flint walking into the bar area. He caught the dark scowl on his buddy's face when Tony walked to the back of her chair to assist her to stand, gently kissing the back of her neck. That man's got a fuckin' death wish…speaking of death wishes where's Chuckles? Ah…there's the man with the plan. Ok, Einstein it's your time to shine.   
  
Chuckles placed a hand on Flint's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"He's all over her." Flint snorted. Tony had his arm about her waist leading her out of the restaurant.  
  
"Chill out…will you? She's got it under control," Chuckles reached inside his jacket for a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Flint who looked past him to Lady Jaye heading out with Tony. He watched Flint start to follow her and stopped him, pulling his arm back. "She's got it under control. Roadblock's right there," he pointed to the foyer. "He'll keep us posted on where they're headed."  
  
"Let go of my arm right now," Flint jerked free, and stalked towards her.  
  
"Interfere now and she's dead," Chuckles growled moving to block him. "If he suspects she a plant, he'll slice her throat himself."  
  
Flint's eyes narrowed on the pair leaving. "If anything happens to her…"  
  
"It won't. She's handled worst than him before…TRUST ME. If I thought she was in over her head I'd pull her out myself," Chuckles assured him. He adjusted his earpiece. "We need to move now. He's taking her to a dance club nearby…what the hell?" Chuckles signaled for Flint not to say a word. "I can't understand a word of what he's saying. His phone rang and he switched from English to something else. Spanish...I think. No that's not it," Chuckles frowned. "I need to get to her and find out what he said. She's got to know. She speaks… what 5 or 6 languages?"  
  
"More like 8…let's go I'm driving," Flint growled, shoving Chuckles ahead of him.  
  
Flint came to lean by Roadblock at the club. "What's going on?" He nodded towards Tony's table, watching Tony talking on his cell phone with one hand resting on Lady Jaye's shoulder.  
  
"He's been on that phone most the time, hasn't let her out of his sight tonight."  
  
"Where's he taking her next?" Flint muttered.  
  
"Back to his place… I think," Roadblock gulped.  
  
"His place?" Flint clenched his fist.  
  
"Man, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing…just looking out for a teammate," Flint grumbled watching Tony stroke her arm. He went to step away.  
  
"Don't lie you ain't that sly," Roadblock watched him stop and turn. "If you like her, tell her. Ask her out, but don't stand there and pout cause she over there with that lout." He nodded towards the table.  
  
"It's an assignment. I guess I'm a little worried about her with him," Flint glared at the table.  
  
"Don't even go there. That might work on Duke, but not me….let's see," he studied his friend. "Yep…he's got it definite case if I ever saw it." He nodded.  
  
"What?" Flint frowned.  
  
"You're boilin' mad cause you got it bad," Roadblock grinned. "Don't make me shout…ask her out." He slapped his shoulder and walked away leaving Flint to watch the pair walk to the door. "Don't deter….I'm following her," Roadblock ran off to catch up with them.  
  
"She's in good hands…Roadblock's that is," Chuckles grinned reaching for his cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Flint growled.  
  
"Just calling in a lead to the boys in blue. Hey, it's part of the plan," looking at his watch. "I'll give them enough time to get to his place then can you say BUSTED. He's got a couple of kilos in the back of his club. I've got a buddy that's a narc. Tony will show up at the club to handle things. He usually does. Flint…Flint you with me."  
  
Flint was watching Lady Jaye when he saw her take her hand to her forehead and lean slightly forward. "Something's wrong with her Chuckles." He watched a grin form on Chuckles face.  
  
"She's fine…she's pleading a headache and headed to the little girls room," Chuckles leaned back slightly. "Once she's away she'll tell me if she picked up on what he was saying."  
  
Lady Jaye stood uneasily from her chair. "I'm just a little tired I guess, where's the ladies room? I want to freshen up a bit," placing her hand on Tony's shoulder. He squeezed her hand and nodded the direction before ordering Roadblock to show her.  
  
"Hey…you ok?" Roadblock whispered over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine…just need to get some air. I know where the disk is," she pushed the door, entering the ladies room while he waited outside. She scanned the room checking under all the doors before turning the water on and reworking her make-up slightly to make her appear paler with a few minor adjustments. "It's at his place." She powdered her nose. "Wall safe in the bedroom," she touched up her lipstick. "Be ready to get me out ASAP." She stepped back surveying her appearance once more adjusting the bodice of her dress, and smoothing the skirt. "His contact speaks Portuguese." Lady Jaye turned the water off, and headed for the door.  
  
"You don't look so good," Roadblock stared at her.  
  
"That's the plan," she smiled walking towards the table.  
  
Man…oh…man everyone's got a plan. He shook his head following her to the table.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled weakly.  
  
"Not at all, you're looking rather pale." Tony kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm exhausted, and I can feel a headache coming on. Can we go?" She lifted her left hand to her temple, gently rocking her neck to the side.  
  
"Of course, bring the car around," Tony ordered, caressing her cheek.  
  
"Where to boss?" The driver waited for instructions.  
  
"Back to my place," he turned to her. "I want you to show you the city skyline then I'll take you back to your place."  
  
"Yeah right," Chuckles rolled his eyes. "Man doesn't he have one original line…show you the skyline," he mimicked Tony. Chuckles jumped slightly feeling pressure on his shoulder. "Huh…oh SHIT forgot you were…ah...standing there," he gulped reading Flint's murderous glare. "She knows where the disk is. I got the bust set up once she's inside. Tony is playing a good boy around her. He's not going to drag her with him to the precinct. I know these types they don't let 'their' women know what their up to."  
  
"Their women, huh?" Flint growled.  
  
"Ok…let me back peddle here. The last time I checked she wasn't anyone's woman…there happy? Damn it… what the hell is your problem you'd think you and she…wait…I didn't interrupt anything this morning did I?" Chuckles grinned back at him. "Nah…that's not possible," he shook his head. "I mean I've known her a while and she goes for the brainy types-- the one's that can match wits with her." He caught a darker scowl from Flint before he turned ready storm off. "I did hear a rumor about her and one guy on your team." Chuckles mumbled.  
  
"What was that? What about her and one of the guys?" Flint growled stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Ah…hell you pulled it out of me. It seems she likes a guy on the team. Don't know who it is, only that he's a brainiac. Some type of a scholar…what was it?" He drummed his fingers on the bar. "Oh yeah…a Rhodes Scholar. Now, I got to ask how the hell did a Rhodes Scholar end up on that team. Then again, I'm still wondering how they recruited her. Flint? You don't know who the guy is do you?" Chuckles watched his face shifting emotions before a smug look settled on his face. "Come on, we better get out of here now," Chuckles looked to the door.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Flint snatched Chuckles binoculars from him.  
  
"The penthouse apartment…they're inside," Chuckles reached for his cell phone. "Now to have the boys in blue raid the club," he dialed the number while Flint watched Lady Jaye walk through the rooms of the penthouse. He noticed that she wasn't steady on her feet again.  
  
"Chuckles…what's she doing?"  
  
"She needs to get to the wall safe inside his bedroom. She's probably going to…yep…she just passed out. She's fine," he held Flint's arm back as they watched Tony lift her up in his arms and take the stairs to his room. Flint tensed at the sight of Tony lying her down on his bed. She was saying something and holding her head.  
  
"What's she saying?" Flint saw Chuckles smirking.  
  
"Oh…she's not feeling well. She's dizzy, and needs a few minutes," they watched Tony slipping her heels off her, and saying something.  
  
"What's he saying?" Flint growled.  
  
"Ah—you don't want to know," he gulped. "eshh…that was close." Chuckles sighed. Tony was answering the phone. "DAMN…he's pissed." Tony stalked from the room waving his arms, snapping at his men before returning to a sleeping Lady Jaye. "That's a girl stay asleep." Chuckles murmured looking through the binoculars at Tony sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"He's going to the club just like I told you. He's leaving one of the guys behind," passing the binoculars to Flint for a look see while Tony pulled the blinds. "He told them to let her sleep. If he's not back in a few hours, they're to take her back to her hotel."  
  
Lady Jaye stayed 'asleep' until the sound of the front door slamming alerted her they were gone. She silently crept to the bedroom door to look for the bodyguard before locking it.  
  
Checking the walls she found it, a dummy wall concealing his safe. She quickly ran her fingers along the seam looking for the trigger to open the panel. Stretching above her, she found the spot and stepped back as it popped open to her. "Bingo," she whispered. "A keypad…piece of cake," she pulled her lipstick out of her purse, twisting the end off it revealed a small scrambling device. "Good thinking with the bust…Chuckles," she muttered placing it to the pad and watching it unscramble the codes. "Almost got it…what's going on?" She heard footsteps, and held her breath.  
  
A bodyguard was coming up the steps when Chuckles spotted the move, and reached for his phone.  
  
"Hey…got a pizza delivery for ya."  
  
"I didn't order…"  
  
"Look it's already paid for man…I can't tell my boss you refused it. Cut me some slack will ya and come get it. Jeeves… down here at the door won't let me up," Chuckles groaned.  
  
"Yeah…I'll be right there," the bodyguard looked towards the door and headed out.  
  
She heard the footsteps retreating and went about searching the safe. "Gems…cash…bonds…stocks…nice portfolio. A girl couldn't do much better…."  
  
"C'mon on stop with the inventory, and get the disk," Chuckles wiped his brow. "Did she say nice portfolio?" Seeing Flint's scowl, "What? How do you think I plan my retirement? Watch the crooks and learn…they could tell ya they know a thing or two." He gulped.  
  
"Come to mama…Got it," she sighed pulling a small micro disk out. She slipped it into the false bottom of her compact before sealing it with a spray from her atomizer. Realizing she was losing precious time, she hurried to replace everything back into place within the safe as she found it. Unlocking the door, she laid back on the bed feigning sleep once more.  
  
Chuckles sighed heavily lowering his binoculars. He wiped his brow and handed them over to Flint. "She's clear…now to get her out. You head back to the hotel. I need to swipe a taxi."  
  
"Yeah but won't someone notice you in the taxi with her," Flint looked to scan the penthouse.  
  
"I'm the driver," Chuckles grinned. "Oh…and Flint make sure you order a bottle of the best it's sort of a tradition when we wrap."  
  
"I wouldn't go celebrating yet. Tony just walked back in," Flint growled shoving the binoculars at Chuckles. 


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Cabaret Girls, Bartenders, and Coffee  
  
CHAPTER: 7/?  
  
AUTHOR: Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Marvel and Hasbro own the Joes.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: List archives. Otherwise, please ask.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: Flint and Lady Jaye  
  
SUMMARY: Mums the word....  
  
  
  
"SHIT!" Chuckles snatched up the binoculars and scanned the penthouse.  
  
Lady Jaye heard the sound of the front door slamming, and went about devising away to keep Tony at bay. "I told you to stay here and keep an eye on her, didn't I?" Tony growled shoving the bodyguard to the side. "I'm not out the door 15 minutes and …"  
  
"I was hungry boss," the man looked away from Tony's glare.  
  
"HUNGRY? Get out of my sight, pull another stunt like that and…"  
  
"It won't happen again…I swear," the man groveled watching Tony climb the stairs two at a time. He opened the door and surveyed the darken room. "Ginger?" He couldn't see her. "GINGER!" He spotted a light beneath the bathroom door, and was moving towards it when he heard her getting sick. He grimaced tapping on the door. "Ginger, babe you ok?" He listened for the flush, and sound of running water before tapping again. "Ginger?" stepping back from the door as it slowly opened.  
  
"Sorry…it must have been something I ate," she came out dabbing a cool cloth across her brow. "I really hate to ask, but could you have someone take me back. I have an absolutely monstrous headache," she cradled her face to her palm. "Please…"  
  
"Sure," he smiled caressing her cheek. He reached for her bag, and wrap to give her, when the bodyguard came into the room.  
  
"Boss, we got major problems at the club. I—" His words caught short by Tony's narrowing eyes.  
  
"Take Ginger home, and I'll deal with you later," he hissed before turning to her. "Feel better, I see you tomorrow night? It's an open mic night at the club, wear anything you like," he grinned suggestively.  
  
"Whoa…that was too close," Chuckles sighed heavily. "She made herself throw up, and has him sending her back to the hotel. Let's move and catch up with Roadblock. We got plenty of time to catch up with her."  
  
"So, this is a wrap?" Flint scowled.  
  
"Not quite, she has to go on tomorrow night at the club. We need to have her pulled out subtly in case we need to send her back in later. We still need to verify the disk." He saw Flint tense, sliding his hand through his hair. "You're going to pull her out of the night club tomorrow night as her manager, Michael Stevens, so I suggest you talk that part of the op through with her first. We can't afford to get sloppy now."  
  
"Yeah…sure," Flint followed him lost in thought. Talk to her? The last two times I TALKED to her *he shook his head * Come on Dash…you can do this. He watched Chuckles stop suddenly to answer his phone.  
  
"What happened?" His eyes widened. "I'll be there, give me time to drop someone off…NO…I heard you. It'll be taken care of." He flipped his phone shut. "Tony's suspicious…"  
  
"Of Jaye?" Flint clenched his fist.  
  
"No…Roadblock. We're still going to go through as planned. Tony won't mess with Roadblock until he thinks he's got something on him. I heard a few of Tony's 'clientele' talking about the stash before I found it. If I can redirect his suspicions, we're all clear. Go catch up with Allie, she'll bring you up to speed on what to do tomorrow night." Chuckles fought back a grin long enough for Flint to get out of sight. Money in the bank. He reached for the cell once more placing a call.  
  
*********  
  
Flint passed the bodyguard in the lobby on his way upstairs. Scanning the hallway, he slipped inside the suite.  
  
"Allie?" He bent down to pick up her discarded heels, and wrap. He was standing with them when she opened the door wearing her robe, and a towel about her head.  
  
"Sorry…I desperately needed a shower," she reached for her heels. "Where's Chuckles? I uploaded the file to Mainframe."  
  
Flint intentionally looked away to gather his thoughts. "They're suspicious of Roadblock. He's working on something to get their eyes off him long enough to get all of us out with out a problem."  
  
"Makes sense," she walked past him to the phone dialing room service. "I'm famished. Did you eat?" No answer. "Dash, did you eat?" She grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn to face her.  
  
"Ah…no," he gulped, watching her removed the towel from her hair.  
  
"It's a wreck…I know," she sighed, running her fingers through the damp curls. "I have to tame it with my brush and hairdryer." She laughed softly, covering the phone a second. "Oh…sorry, hello, this is Ms. Dauphine in suite…" He listened to her order their dinner with ease only pausing once to ask him how he wanted his steak. "I'm going to tame this mess," she smiled heading off to the bedroom. "They said it wouldn't be that long."  
  
She was still in the bedroom when room service arrived with a huge cart laden with dishes, and a bottle of champagne on ice. "Thanks, buddy," he slipped a tip into the attendants hand and showed him out praying she wouldn't walk out till he was gone.  
  
"Allie…dinners," he stopped at the sight of her standing in the doorway standing in her robe.  
  
"It's the robe or a t-shirt," she shrugged "Chuckles forgot to pick up my laundry this morning."  
  
"Th—they just brought it in," he stammered pointing to the cart behind him.  
  
"And they didn't serve it?" She sighed. "Oh, well I suppose we can manage," she winked lifting the covers.  
  
She handed him the plates she'd asked for and watched him set the table before passing him the dishes.  
  
"What's that?" he studied the appetizer.  
  
"Oysters Rockefeller, it's a delicacy." She saw him shy away from the dish. "What don't tell me you've never tried it? They didn't have much of a selection." She sighed offering it to him. He raised his hands objecting.  
  
"Ah…I think I'll pass," he gulped.  
  
"Suit your self," she lifted on to her lips and slid it off the shell into her mouth quickly. He watched as she swallowed it, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Mmm…sure you don't want to try it?"  
  
"Ah…n-no," he set the salads down on the table. Get it together Dash…you can make it through dinner. Yeah RIGHT!   
  
"Dash…how's your steak?" She glared at him. "Dash?" Great… he's zoning out on me. Hmmm? I know. She stretched her foot under the table, nudging his leg with her toes. She laughed as he jumped. "Sorry, I asked you three times if you're steak was ok."  
  
"What the st…steak? It's fine," he rushed. "How's your lobster dish?" He strained to look over at her plate.  
  
"Great, have a bite," she offered with her fork. "Come on try it," her eyes pleaded. "Be a little adventurous for once."  
  
Adventurous…I'm living through the most torturous meal of my life and she thinks I'm not adventurous. He sighed.  
  
"Dash?"  
  
"Sure, thanks…hey that's pretty good," he tasted the lobster Florentine. "What time is Chuckles coming by?"  
  
"Not till morning, he'll call if there's a problem. Trust me the man's timing is impeccable these days." She rolled her eyes lifting a water glass to her lips.  
  
"What do I have to do tomorrow?" Flint stabbed the last of his steak with his fork.  
  
"Tomorrow night? Oh, that's a cake job. You're going in as my manager, Michael Stevens." She shrugged setting her plate to the side. "Care for dessert?"  
  
"Wh..what?" Flint whipped his eyes over to hers.  
  
"Dessert…I ordered crème brulee with fresh strawberries?"  
  
"Ah..sure," he gulped as she stood to pass him the dessert dish. He saw the robe slightly parting to reveal the curve of her breast against her lacy sea mist fabric of her bra for a brief second. Not going to make it…not going to ….that lace…its not as dark as her eyes but…  
  
"Can you open the bottle?"  
  
"Bottle?"  
  
"The champagne…don't tell me you've never had strawberries with champagne?" He didn't answer. "You don't know what you're missing," she passed him the flask.  
  
"Back to to..tomorrow night," he attempted to regain some composure.  
  
"Yes," she leaned on her elbow lifting a strawberry to her mouth.  
  
"How are you going to handle Tony?"  
  
"Won't have to…that's what you'll do." She smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If he tries anything, you step up as the jealous boyfriend," she shrugged, tracing a strawberry through the crème brulee.  
  
"I thought I was the manager?" He froze.  
  
"Dash? It's an easy step to transition to. I told him Ginger was seeing someone. I didn't give a name or a face to associate with so you can drag me right out of the club so to speak."  
  
"I don't know," he fumbled with the bottle.  
  
"Here let me," she reached for the bottle.  
  
"I got it," he pulled back.  
  
She released an exasperated sigh reaching for the phone. "You're running like a scared rabbit from me. I'll call Chuckles he can—"  
  
"Forget Chuckles, I can handle it," he growled stopping her.  
  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really," he took the hand away from the phone, turning her to face her.  
  
"And how do you suppose…you can do that when you can't even handle dinner?" she was puzzled by the slow grin spreading on his face.  
  
"I'm not what did you call me," he smirked humorously. "Oh, yeah, a scared rabbit." He reached to caress her cheek. His blue eyes softening, he looked down into hers.  
  
This time she was the one feeling nervous. "Flint…" she squeaked.  
  
"It's Dash, remember," he chuckled. She was taken back by his eyes and the playful glint she saw in there mixed with something else. She went to step back and bumped into the wall, looking up she saw his hand resting against the wall just above her head.  
  
Sure it was fun when you were the one pushing his buttons five minutes ago. She chided herself.  
  
"Nervous is a better word, not that I am. I just don't want to screw things up between us," the stammering had disappeared.  
  
"You too, huh?" She closed her eyes as he lowered his face to hers. His cheek brushing against hers, she felt his breath against her neck, and instinctively arched her neck to the side. He lowered his lips to the nape of her neck. He heard her gasp. "Dash, you're not going to…" He pulled her into his arms and into a kiss breaking it only when he felt her hands pushing his shoulders back.  
  
"Allie?" He looked down into her eyes, seeing something he couldn't explain.  
  
"You're not going to get away that easily," she bit her lower lip.  
  
"I didn't think so," he grinned pulling her back into his arms.  
  
*********  
  
"Dash?" She lifted her head from his chest.  
  
"Hmmm?" He traced her cheek with the back of his hand, a slow grin formed across his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This," she looked about catching his alarm she smiled. "No… I have no regrets, I only want to keep this between us."  
  
"Why hide?" He growled softly.  
  
"Well for one, I don't need to feed Ace's betting pool," she saw he was clueless. "All I know is he's running a pool about one of the female Joes and Duke is in on it. I saw them joking about…"  
  
"Duke's in on this…I know who it is," she felt his arms tense. "I'll bet it has to do with why your clothes are still at the cleaners. He's got Chuckles playing us." He groaned catching her eyes narrow, "Duke's been needling me about you for months. Then Chuckles tells me you have a thing for me earlier tonight, and here we are," he chuckled. "They played us well." He brushed a kiss to her temple.  
  
"That's only if they find out." He saw the glint in her eyes. "No one needs to know for awhile at least and I can handle Chuckles." She stopped his next words with a kiss.  
  
"You're insatiable," he growled rolling her over. They were oblivious to their visitor in the next room.  
  
"Where is he?" Chuckles murmured as he silently crept into the suite with a passkey he'd swiped from housekeeping. He scanned the room taking in the dinner table and the empty champagne flask. He spotted a silk robe lying on the floor and bent to pick it up. A knowing smile crept across his face looking from the robe to the bedroom door. About time…told him to leave it to me. Money in the bank! He grinned slipping out of the suite to return later.  
  
*********  
  
The sunlight splashed across the covers into his eyes. He raised his arm to block the sunlight from his eyes before shifting to get up. He looked at the naked woman sleeping beside him with a slight grin  
  
"Don't you dare," she commanded, snuggling closer.  
  
His eyes perked up, "Allie…what if Chuckles comes waltzing in?" She rolled over to face him resting on her elbow.  
  
She smiled up at him tracing her hand along his jaw. He forgot his reasons for wanting to get up lifting her hand to kiss her palm. "Any regrets?" She eyed him carefully.  
  
"No…though I'm expecting to hear an I told you so from several people if they catch wind of this."  
  
"Yep…I can see Scarlett and Cover Girl now cornering me for all the juicy details," she laughed reaching for the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh…so it's not just a guy thing," he chuckled lowering his face to hers.  
  
"Nope," she murmured kissing him. They were startled by a noise.  
  
"CHUCKLES!" They rolled their eyes.  
  
"He's going to tell all with that big mouth of his," Flint groaned hearing a faint knock at the door.  
  
"Allow me," she smirked humorously. "Who's there?" She heard him twist the knob on the locked door. "Chuckles?"  
  
"Yep…have you seen Flint?" She could hear the grin on his face.  
  
"Not for a while…why?" She caught a warning look from Dash. "Well I haven't SEEN Flint now have I?" She whispered with a wink.  
  
"Just looking for him…that's all. I brought breakfast," she could hear the grin spreading wider.  
  
"Go try the gym downstairs while I take my shower, and don't forget my laundry this time," she yelled.  
  
"But I need to see you…I have to go over the reports with you," he called back.  
  
"You can see me when I'm ready, now get out of here before I kick your sorry ass," she stifled a laugh as Dash began to tickle her. "Stop…unless you want jabber jaws to see you." She hissed.  
  
"Allie…you ok?"  
  
"Never better," she squealed turning tables on Flint. "Never figured you'd be ticklish there," she laughed in his ear. "Chuckles get out of here and come back at a decent hour!"  
  
"Fine, I'm going. Bye Allie…bye Dash," he called stepping away. She quickly covered Flint's mouth to stop him from saying a word.  
  
"Chuckles?"  
  
"Yes, Allie?" She heard the grin again.  
  
"Remember, I know where the bodies are buried. I doubt a certain admiral would care to know about that weekend trip you took with his…"  
  
"ALL RIGHT…I WON'T SAY A WORD. Just please don't tell Keelhaul…. please," he whined.  
  
"You're secrets are safe so long as you keep mine…ours," she felt Flint's arm pulling her back to him.  
  
"Not a problem…enjoy the breakfast. I'll call before I come over," he backed his way out of the suite.  
  
"Now what do you have on him?" Dash pushed her down into the mattress, pinning her.  
  
"Can't say," she caught his raised brow "Don't you think Keelhaul would kill him if he knew…." She whispered in his ear watching his eyes go wide.  
  
"He didn't. If Keelhaul ever finds out, he'll…"  
  
"He's not going to though now is he?" She went to punch his shoulder only to have her hand caught.  
  
"No, he's not," he placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist before nuzzling her neck. He heard her laugh and looked up.  
  
"And you called me insatiable?"  
  
"I suppose we can grab breakfast," he moved away slightly.  
  
"Don't you dare," she laughed pulling him back down. "Breakfast can wait…I can't."  
  
*********  
  
"Allie, I got your cleaning," Chuckles called from the door slowly opening it. No one here…they can't be.   
  
"Chuckles, I thought you were supposed to call first," she chided yanking the door the rest of the way open. He landed with a thud on the floor in front of her. Looking up, he saw Flint seated at the table with his breakfast.  
  
"Thought you were busy?" He smirked before he caught a warning glare from Flint. "Didn't see you in the gym," he grinned taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Oh, he came in right after you left. He had to touch base with Keelhaul's petty officer. Flint…you want this orange?" She tossed the fruit in her hand watching Chuckles squirm in his seat.  
  
"No thanks," he grinned turning his eye towards Chuckles. "I may have to pay Keelhaul a visit real soon if a certain bit of information comes to light."  
  
"Nnnot a word from these lips," he pursed his mouth tight. "We're waiting for Mainframe to get back to us on the file you uploaded last night." Chuckles reached for the coffee carafe to pour a cup.  
  
"So…what's the drill tonight?" Lady Jaye looked up from her orange while biting into a wedge sending the juice spraying up. She went to reach for a napkin and found Flint smirking with one in hand for her. "Thanks," she winked. "Chuckles?"  
  
"Still the same routine as before," he looked at Lady Jaye, "you're going on as planned. If Tony makes a move, Flint pulls you out, unless Mainframe still hasn't opened the disk and right now it's not looking so good."  
  
"What do you mean unless?" Flint scowled.  
  
"We need the disk…"  
  
"Flint…I can handle it," she interrupted the debate.  
  
"I don't like it…let them use someone else as bait if you can't get it," he growled.  
  
"He's right," Chuckles sighed.  
  
"Chuckles?"  
  
"Tony's after you…you can see it. Come on if you hadn't pulled the finger down the throat trick," he shrugged.  
  
"You're sounding as bad as Flint," she glared watching a smug grin form on Flint's mouth.  
  
"Hey, he's gonna keep coming after you until someone sets him straight," Chuckles smirked at Flint.  
  
"Oh…GREAT…don't tell me you're turning this into a testosterone show down," she rolled her eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: The usual apply. For the complete text with the lyrics of the song included please visit www.jwa. Thanks and enjoy---I had to remove the lyrics due to policies.

Flint walked into the smokey club past the bouncers to the bar. "Where's she at?" He took the stool next to Chuckles scanning the stage area.

"She's in the dressing room area. Don't worry," Chuckles rushed. "There's others back there. It's an open mic night." He rolled his eyes hearing the lead singer of one group singing off key.

"I'm not," Flint turned his attention towards Tony's table, "so long as he stays away from her." He sneered. Yeah, the farther away from my girl the better.

"About time you showed your face," Roadblock joined them. "She's up next." He saw the corner of Flint's mouth curl up.

"Just stay back and wait to make your move if he makes a move on her…wait," Chuckles heard his cell phone ring and opened it. "Go…. great. It's a wrap." He closed the phone. "Time to go. They got what we need." He strained his neck to the side hearing off key singer attempting an aria on the close of her song. "God someone shoot her and put her out of our misery."

"And now for our next…" A bouncer leading her offstage cut off the lead singer's words.

"Here's the real deal," Roadblock grinned. "Wait… you haven't heard her sing before have you," he elbowed Flint catching his eyes light up when she stepped up to the stage.

"What's she wearing?" He strained his neck to before moving to a nearby table with Chuckles following. Flint's eyes taking in her outfit black leather pants, a sheer poet blouse with a camisole beneath. She opted for boots with heels tonight.

"Open mic she doesn't have to get all dolled up, she needs to be able to move fast if she has too," Chuckles studied Flint, as the opening chords were played. "This is a new one. I haven't heard."

"Chuck--, will you shut the hell up for five minutes I can't hear her?" Flint growled, attempting to listen to her.

"Yeah…sure, you don't want to miss this now do…" His words cut off by a warning glare from Flint.

Flint lifted his eyes to hers as she approached the table. Her hand skimmed across his shoulders. She turned back locking her eyes with his. He was mesmerized.

"The boss is lost," Roadblock snickered watching the two of them together. Flint's eyes never left her sauntering towards the stage.

"Flint, snap to," Chuckles shook him. "Tony's moving towards her now." He pointed to Tony nearing the stage as she ended the song. He was lifting the mic from her hands and handing to his stage manager when Flint stood to get her. Chuckles watch Flint closing in on them when Tony wrapped an arm around her.

"Ginger," Flint called from behind them.

"The lady's busy," Tony tried to dismiss him.

"Michael, I thought you weren't coming," she smiled brightly stepping away from Tony and into Flint's arms.

"This ain't lookin' so," Roadblock eyed Chuckles.

"He's fine 'sides don't think Tony knows what he's dealing with…don't worry," Chuckles grinned. "Let's sit back and enjoy the show."

"I got tied up on a deal," Flint brushed his lips over hers. "You're not mad are you, babe?" He tightened his hold around her waist pulling her closer to him, his hands sliding to her lower back. Any man watching knew he was claiming his girl.

"He's doing good," Chuckles nodded as Roadblock's eyes went wide.

"Doing good? Damn never thought he'd…"

Flint looked over her to Tony glaring at him. "You know how women get when they think you're not paying attention to them." He smirked.

"Oh, I know," Tony growled reaching for her as she reached her arms around Flint's neck.

"Oh…this is getting better," Chuckles grinned.

"He's not going to …. Damn I'm glad I didn't miss this," Roadblock elbowed Chuckles watching Flint kiss Lady Jaye. "I don't think she's---"

"Acting?" Chuckles waved the waitress over for another drink. "If she is…" Chuckles leaned his head watching them. He nearly fell out of his seat when Roadblock grabbed him back. "Ah…don't think so. That's no stage kiss I've ever seen."

"Let me have that phone of yours, I need to check the pool on that fool," Roadblock grinned.

"Ah…can we forget the pool?" Chuckles gulped.

"You know something don't you. Spill Phil," Roadblock scowled at him.

"Don't know a thing…it never happened….it never happened. I swear nothing happened," Chuckles rambled on and on recalling Lady Jaye's threat about Keelhaul. "I love my life just as it is…"

"Forget the pool, that ain't cool," Roadblock pointed to the bodyguards moving in on Flint, and stalked forward.

"The lady's got plans with me," Tony yanked her back.

"Not bloody likely," she raised her boot sending it down into his ankle.

"You crazy fuckin' bitch," he roared reaching for his ankle.

The bodyguards moved in on him.

"Grab her…" he hissed. Flint and Roadblock blocked two of them but a third; a new bouncer got her by the arm pulling her towards the office. The huge fight erupted as Flint, Roadblock, and Chuckles tried to get to her.

"Get your bloody paws off me," she spat throwing her head back and shattering the bouncer's nose. Tony went to order another to grab her when she used a sweep kick back, and tossed the bouncer forward over her hip. She whipped a leg back and sending a roundhouse up to Tony's throat pinning him to the wall. "Call your men off now," she pressed into his throat. He delayed until she pressed again slightly twisting the boot as Flint came up behind her. "NOW!"

"Easy… we got it handled," Flint pulled her off him watching Tony slide to the floor. She caught Tony's next move in a reflection behind Flint. She saw him go for a handgun off the bouncer lying unconscious near him, and shoved Flint away as he raised the gun. She sent another roundhouse kicking the gun free before doubling it back into Tony's head knocking him out.

"Glass jaw…" she sneered.

"How the hell?" Flint eyed her carefully examining her boot.

"Damn, broke another heel…"

"I'm telling you Duke she didn't tell me who's bringing her to the dance," Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just ask her yourself?" She nodded towards the door.

"I can't ask her. You don't think she knows, do you?"

"What? Are you still trying to collect on that stupid pool?" "Ask your buddy if anything happened," she shoved the phone to him.

"He's not talking to me," he grumbled sitting back on the sofa.

"Really and why is that oh genius of mine?" She scoffed.

"Hell if I know," he sat tapping his foot. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

"Nah…he'd do us all a favor and frag your ass," she called back walking into her room to get her bag. She heard a faint knock at the door. "Make yourself useful will ya and answer the door. It's got to be her date."

"Sure," Duke jumped up rubbing his hands together. "Hell---o," he face dropped at the sight of Chuckles standing there. "What the hell are you doing here?" He stepped past Chuckles scanning the hall.

"Picking up my Valentine," he sighed. "Lady Jaye, you ready?"

"Yeah…be out in a sec Chuckles," she answered.

"Chuckles?" Duke frowned. "How the---"

"You're buddy," he grinned.

"Speaking of my buddy and…."

"Ready," Lady Jaye walked out. "Well?" She turned around showing off the short forest green dress she'd bought with a certain warrant officer in mind.

"You look…" Duke stammered.

"Fabulous," Chuckles grinned handing her a box of chocolates. "Your favorites," he winked kissing her on the cheek. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

"Duke…Duke?" Scarlett sighed waving her hand in front of his face. "Conrad!"

"Ah…sorry Shana," he sputtered.

"Are we going or are you going to drool all over my roommate tonight?" She growled.

"After you my lady," he performed a mock bow waving one arm towards the door.

"Men," she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, the guys really out did themselves," Lady Jaye marveled at the decorations Dial Tone and Shipwreck threw together. The dance was crowded with all the Joes bringing their girlfriends. She noticed a few of the female greenshirts with their boyfriends before tightening her hold on Chuckles arm and whispering in his ear. "Remember you're just my cover, dear."

"Actually it was more of Cover Girl I think," Scarlett giggled bringing her attention to Cover Girl growling at the two men.

"Where is he?" Duke hissed in Scarlett's ear.

"Who?"

"Flint that frickin idiot who else…he cost me…"

"Drop it, please," she squeezed his arm pulling him to the side. "She's having fun. If it was meant to happen it would have…look at her and Chuckles they're having a blast."

"Yeah but…"

"Looks like we both lost the pool," Ace grumbled behind Duke.

"Who got it?"

"I've got to check," Ace shrugged. "What the hell does she see in that guy?"

"Not much if you ask me…you should have seen the way she looked at mon ami," Roadblock chuckled. "I'd bet one of your pools, she got you figured for a couple of fools." Roadblock slapped them on the shoulders.

"WHAT?" They asked in unison.

"I'm tellin' you that kiss wasn't somethin' ta miss." He shook his head.

"What kiss? Who?" Duke's eyes went wide.

"Ewww…" Ace shuddered watching Lady Jaye dancing with Chuckles. "Don't tell me she kissed him."

"Him not on a whim…but my man Dash that was the newsflash," he laughed walking off.

"WHAT? WHEN?" They chased after Roadblock as the music slowed down nearly colliding into Chuckles stepping back from Lady Jaye.

"Hey, watch it…" he struggled to keep his balance.

"Could you get me something to drink?" She smiled looking past Chuckles to the doorway.

"Sure…" He staggered off to the table.

"All right so let me get this straight," Duke cornered Roadblock. "Flint kissed her in the club." He watched a Roadblock's grin spread wider as he nodded yes. "And it didn't look like they were pretending…"

"Now wait it was an assignment right," Ace interrupted.

"If they got together before the dance I win," Duke punched his own chest.

"Well… you have to prove it," Ace glared at him. "If she shows up with him at the dance…I win." He grinned.

"She came with him didn't she…so you lose," Duke nodded towards Chuckles approaching them.

"Have you seen Lady Jaye?" Chuckles looked to Roadblock.

"Thought she was with you," Duke interrupted.

"Ah…she ditched me," he muttered walking off.

"She ditched him," Duke and Ace muttered running towards the window above the parking lot. They're mouths hung open watching a Lady Jaye kissing the beret clad soldier opening the door of a red sports car for her.

"Looks like they played you two. The lady's off with the real deal and left you to squeal. Now I don't know, but that's got to show you don't mess with a pro," Roadblock chuckled walking off.

"I'll be damned…that son of a bit--" Duke was interrupted.

"I told you you'd never catch them," Hawk slapped them on the shoulders.

"Five….six…seven hundred dollars," Hawk grinned counting the cash down. "Never underestimate the man in charge….do I know my men or what?" He looked up at the man standing in front of him. So…let me guess you're not going to tell me what happened right?" He saw the man shift uneasily. "She's got you doesn't she?"

"Yep…" Chuckles rolled his eyes. Go on and laugh…all the way to the bank.


End file.
